


ZK800- 2

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: In Which Hank Adopts An Android [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is STUPID, and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank does end up taking the child android home, unable to leave it behind.In which the author has no idea what she is doing, and is terrible with titles and summaries.





	ZK800- 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll wanted another part, I wanted another part, but it would seem my dumb brain could not write more then what you see, and I am so sorry for that. If I write another part, I'll try and make it longer. Enjoy anyway :)

Convincing Connor to move is harder than Hank thought it would be. The kid continuously shakes his head as Hank urges him to walk, eyes so wide it looks as though they'll pop out of their sockets. And while the child is no longer crying, Hank can still perfectly see the fear in those cinnamon browns and it makes him frown. He ends up sighing heavily and crouching to the android’s height. 

“Hey, what seems to be the problem?” he asks, trying to keep his voice calm and even. But he's not sure how long they could stay here before another officer shows up and points out that yes, Connor is evidence and he should not be allowed to go with Hank. 

Connor meets his eyes, hands picking at the seam of his jacket and he bites down on his lip, shifting nervously. “I… I’m not supposed to leave,” he says finally, voice small. “They don't… they don't like it.” His eyes drift towards the bodies of the couple. His former “parents”. But if what Hank thinks they did to Connor is true, then they should never be considered parents. For androids or humans. 

Hank shakes his head, slightly unsure of how to approach this. He should just leave the android here. But, he couldn't. He just couldn't. This kid was too much like Cole. 

“Hey, it’s alright, okay?” Hank said, patting Connor’s shoulder. The kid’s LED fades back to yellow. They’ll have to remove that at some point. It's distracting and stands too much out for Hank to leave it. “You can come with me. Everything will be okay.” 

Connor bites harder on his lip, and Hank is sure that if he had been human, his lip would have started to bleed. He shifts on his feet before grabbing onto one of Hank’s hands, lowering his chin to his chest with a small, hesitant nod. “Okay,” he says softly. 

Hank then stands once more, allowing Connor to hold his hand as he leads the kid out. The kid’s hand is small and warm against his and he can't help but notice how small Connor is. Can androids even get fragile or skinny? 

The car ride back to Hank’s house is short, yet quiet. He doesn't even blare his music like he usually does, as he doesn't want to stress the kid out any more than he already is. Once he parks the car in the driveway, he opens the door for Connor, waiting for the kid to step out. 

“Now, I’m gonna warn ya,” Hank says, glancing towards his house. “I've got a dog. A big dog.” 

Instantly Hank can see how brightly Connor’s eyes brighten, how widely he smiles. “You have a dog?” he asks excitedly, his small voice a tad louder then it has been. “I like dogs!” 

Hank smiles at the kid’s reaction, glad to see that he could have some happiness. “Well that's good, cause Sumo looks big and mean, but he's actually really nice,” he said, beaming himself as he talks about his adorable dog. He loves his big friend so much. He's helped Hank through a lot of tough nights when he was alone, after all. “I'm sure he’ll like you.” 

Connor smiles wider before taking Hank’s hand once more, following the detective inside the house. His eyes widen even further and his LED flashes yellow as Sumo, a dog bigger than him, walks towards them, tail wagging side to side, tongue hanging out as he pants. The kid recovers from his momentary shock as another huge grin takes over his face, and he reaches out for the dog, letting Sumo sniff his hand, giggling when it is licked by a large tongue. 

Hank watches this all, his heart warming at the interaction. 

“Alright, Sumo,” Hank says, and Sumo looks up at his owner, ears perked. “This is Connor. He's gonna be living here now.” 

He hadn't even properly thought everything out, yet here he is proclaiming the child would be staying here. Well, seems as if the decision was made. Especially as Connor looks up at him with those wide, brown eyes that were starting to fill with tears. 

“Don't give me that look,” Hank says softly, rubbing Connor’s head with his hand. The android’s LED flashes yellow at the contact, but he seems to absorb the physical contact. He probably hadn't gotten much but abuse from his old… “parents”. “It's not like I could just turn you away, after all.” 

Connor sniffles and is suddenly hugging the cop once more tightly. “Th- thanks mister-” 

“Just call me Hank, kid,” he interrupts softly, patting the android’s head once more. As Connor draws away, his eyes are once more attracted to the LED brightly flashing as he nods slowly. He’ll have to remember to remove that the next day. For now, he needed to get the kid settled in. 

“Come on,” Hank said, resting a hand on Connor’s shoulder. He urges him towards the room he’s left untouched for so many years. Towards Cole’s room. He could and would let Connor use it, for tonight, and for as long as he's here. Which is looking to be for a long, long time. “We should get you to bed.” 

Sumo follows behind them, sniffing around the room he hadn't been allowed in for a long time, sneezing at all of the dust that had collected. Hank pulls the covers back and let’s Connor climb onto the bed, smiling as the kid nestles into the pillow. Sumo pads over, resting his huge head on the edge of the bed. 

“Can he sleep with me?” Connor asks quietly, staring longingly at the dog. Hank decides that Sumo could stay. This was a whole new house and situation for the kid, after all, and the dog could be a kind of anchor and comfort for him. 

“Sure, kid,” Hank says with a soft smile, patting the bed in front of Sumo. 

That's all the invitation the dog needs before he clambers up, flipping beside Connor, causing the kid to giggle once more as the large tongue drags along his face. Connor catches the dog’s face, continuing to giggle as Sumo merely continues licking him. 

God this kid was fucking adorable. 

“I’ll be in the room down the hall, alright?” Hank informs, a tad reluctantly. He hadn't wanted to interrupt the adorable scene, but he's getting tired, too. “If you need anything, let me know. We’ll get everything sorted out tomorrow, okay?” 

Connor looks to him, curling an arm around Sumo’s neck as a half hug before nodding a bit hesitantly. He then catches one of Hank’s hands again before the man could leave, eyes glossy once more. “Thanks, Hank,” he whispers. 

Hank smiles once more, nodding and returning the hand holding gesture. “Of course,” he says once more, running a hand through the android’s hair. “Now get some rest.” 

Connor nods again, eyelids drooping and he leans into the pillow. 

The wonders of technology: perfectly emulating human tiredness. 

Not that Hank was thinking that, currently. He was too busy tucking the covers around Connor’s shoulders and silently ordering Sumo to take care of him. 

He then forces himself from the room. It would probably be a long day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get better whoops


End file.
